


So, wie ich es sage!

by Elaglar



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es kann kompliziert sein, mit Sherlock zusammen zu wohnen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, wie ich es sage!

„Immer da obere Drittel sagte ich Ihnen, _John_!“

„Aber das habe ich doch getan, _Sherlock_!“

Holmes trat näher an Watson heran.

Er sah ihm über die Schulter.  
John stöhnte genervt auf,   
als Sherlock weiter auf John eindrang.

„Aber nicht richtig.  
Der Winkel ist ganz falsch.“  
„Was stimmt denn jetzt daran nicht?“

„Ich sagte 45°,  
nicht mehr und nicht weniger!“

„Herrgott Sherlock,  
es ist wirklich nicht einfach mit Ihnen.“

„Das habe ich nie behauptet.  
Sie wollten dennoch mein Mitbewohner sein.“

„Ja, das schon, aber nicht Ihr _Haushälter_!“

„Dann geben Sie her.  
Ich werde mir das Ei selbst in die Pfanne hauen.“


End file.
